Benutzer:Darth Maulhalten
Hier geht es zu meiner Diskussion. Schreibt ruhig, dann kommt da etwas Leben hinein Bild:;-).gif Die Macht ist mit mir :Ruhe gibt es nicht, nur Nervensägen, :Durch Exekutionen von Nervensägen erlange ich Ruhe, :Durch Ruhe erlange ich Macht. :Durch Macht erlange ich Waffen, :Durch Waffen erlange ich Exekutionen von Nervensägen. :Nervensägen gibt es nicht, nur Ruhe. :Also: Maulhalten! Hier ich bin Ja, ihr seid gerade auf meiner Benutzerseite gelandet! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Aber bevor ihr euphorisch in die Luft springt, lasst euch gesagt sein, dass ich momentan praktisch ein in'''aktiver Stammautor bin. Warum? Andere Interessen sind dazugekommen, ich schreibe außerhalb von Artikeln noch viel weiteres, bla, bla, bla. Komme ich nochmal wieder? Sicherlich, sofern ich vorher nicht von einem Meteoriten erschlagen werde. Wann? Irgendwann. Ich habe gerade aber keinen eigenen PC. Und sonst? Während meiner Abwesenheit ist viel passiert. Unter anderem wurde einer meiner Artikel zurerst als lesenswert und dann exzellent ausgezeichnet, ohne dass ich etwas davon mitbekommen habe. Viele neue Artikel gibt's, viele neue User und auch tendenziell viel zu korrigieren - also Arbeit für mich, wenn ich da bin. Enough blabla, it's time for the real challenge! Die besteht erst mal darin, einen schreibbaren Untersatz zu ergattern. |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- |- |} Meinungen Unbeliebt bei mir * Jorus C'Baoth inkl. Klon * Palpatine * Ta'a Chume * Darth Traya * Threkin Horm * Darth Malak * Mace Windu * Rex und all die anderen TCW-Klone '''Lieblings-StarWars-Musik # The Flag Parade # The Droid Invasion # The Arena # Duel of Fates # Across the Stars Besitztümer Romane Weitere Bücher sind bestellt bzw. geplant. Gelesene Bücher mit Schulnoten. Chronologisch geordnet. * Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit (1-) Sehr empfehlenswert * Darth Bane - Rule of Two (Englisch) (2) Gut, aber Bd. 1 ist besser * Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger (2) Spannend und schnell, solides Buch * Die Kundschafter (2+) Mit Die Verschollenen eine tolle Story, Die Verschollenen zuerst lesen * Wilder Raum * Republic Commando - Feindkontakt (3+) Gute Story, hunderte Fehler * Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit (1) Einfach klasse! Ein Favorit * Labyrinth des Bösen (3+) Solide, aber zuviel Anakin und Obi-Wan für mich * Die Rache der Sith (Roman) * Dunkler Lord - Aufstieg des Darth Vader (1) Einer meiner Favoriten * The Force Unleashed (Roman) * Die Macht des Todessterns (2+) Beginnt etwas träge, wird dann extrem gut * Entführung nach Dathomir (1) Mein bisher bestes Post-Endor-Buch * Erben des Imperiums (2-) Klassiker * Die Dunkle Seite der Macht * Das letzte Kommando * Die Verschollenen (1-) Partner zu Die Kundschafter, ausgezeichnetes Buch * Die Abtrünnigen (4) Nicht empfehlenswert * Die schwarze Flut (4+) Siehe oben * Das Verderben * Die Königsdrohne Sachbücher * Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen * Alle Welten und Schauplätze Comics * Panini Bd. 71 (Nadelstiche 3 & Schatten und Licht) * Vector - Der Muur-Talisman * Crimson Empire (Englisch) * Die Verteidigung von Kamino Videospiele & Media * Battlefront II (2) * Knights of the Old Republic (1) * Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords (1-, geliehen) * The Force Unleashed (2) * Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast (2, geliehen) * The Clone Wars (Film) DVD Sonstiges * Revell Easy Kit ARC-170 (3) * Ein großes Yoda-Poster * Diverses älteres Lego Star Wars, größtenteils in alle Einzelteile zerlegt, in eigenen Kreationen neu erschaffen, wieder zerstört usw, in meinem Legohaufen nicht mehr identifizierbar, allerdings noch einige Figuren, die zusammen mit einem Hailfire-Droiden, einem Zwergspinnendroiden, ein paar Kampfdroiden und dem oben genannten 170 als Dekoration für mein Regal dienen. Meine Artikel: ''Anmerkung: Zahlreiche Artikel habe ich unangemeldet erstellt, somit solltet ihr euch nicht wundern, wenn etwa in der Versionsgeschichte des EMP-Werfers nicht mein Name, sondern eine IP-Adresse steht. Weiterhin liste ich hier nicht alle meine Artikel auf, da ich einige bereits vergessen habe. Seht unten auf die Statistik, da steht, wie viel ich geschrieben habe. Ich verstehe meine Werke übrigens allesamt als qualitativ hochwertige Fabrikate, denen es zu Auszeichnen lediglich an Länge fehlt (hach, Liebe zur Selbstliebe Bild:;-).gif). Projekte, Geplant oder Begonnen * Extragalaktisches Flugprojekt (wird hier bearbeitet) * Jorj Car'das (mit Garm) * Darsha Assant (mit Garm, später) * Anoon Bondara (mit Garm, später) * Whorm Loathsom fertig * Schlacht von Christophsis fertig (mit C-3PO) * Mustafarianer (später) * KOTOR-Projekt (ständig) Benutzerstatistik Der Benutzer Darth Maulhalten hat '''Darth Maulhalten' Artikel bearbeitet. (dazu kommen noch etliche unter IP, wenn ich vergesse mich einzuloggen) Der Benutzer Darth Maulhalten hat insgesamt Darth Maulhalten Artikel geschrieben (+ 11 unangemeldete Artikel + 5 neu geschriebene Artikel). Zum ersten mal habe ich einen Artikel am Darth Maulhalten bearbeitet, und zuletzt am Darth Maulhalten. Meinen 1000. Edit habe ich mit diesem Eintrag am 20. Mai 2008 gemacht. Meinen ersten Lesenswerten habe ich mit Olee Starstone am 16. Juni 2008 erhalten. Freunde in der Jedipedia Nochmal Anmerkung: Hier liste ich nur jene auf, mit denen ich schonmal abseits der Jedipedia ein paar Wörtchen schreibe. Mit manchen schreibe ich einmal im Monat, mit manchen täglich. Folgende Liste ist jedoch völlig durcheinander und ohne Ordnung. * Anakin Skywalker (leider nicht mehr im IRC) * Kit Mephisto (leider inaktiv) * Garm Bel Iblis * Cody * Kyle * E.B (leider inaktiv) * Benji321 * Jaina * Mara * Ben Kenobi * Darth Mauls Klon * Pandora * Darth Schorsch * Evil040 Wenn ich jemanden vergessen habe, soll er sich bitte lautstark bei mir beschweren! Auszeichnungen